Taken To The New Frontier!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Who thought babysitting your neighbors children would become a life job? Your kidnapped in space, don't know where Earth is, and aliens are hunting you. Only one group can help! For the Hawkins boy and Wyatt daughter hold the key to an old forgoten tale!


**_Taken To the New Frontier!_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any Treasure Planet characters. Ones to appear in this coming chapter are Mr. Hawkins. Oh and the discussion of Jim Hawkins and Mrs. Hawkins (sorry for having his name wrong and their last name spelled wrong earlier, after a few weeks of this being completed I stayed up late last night correcting and almost fell asleep a few times. I accidently changed the last name with what Word Spell Check liked, without thinking. Thanks to captainameliagirl for pointing this out).<em>

_I do own: Clay Flynn Wyatt, Captain Bloody Blades Francis, Tiffiany Linda Dwane, Tim Orion Hallettaine, Silvia Clara Hallettaine, Bradlyn Hallettaine. All the crewmen that have speaking parts. Oh and I own Mr. Hawkins name Alan Glen Hawkins. I also OWN THIS STORY!_

_Another note the following Prologue, takes place about 14 years before the movie Tressure Planet (In my story Jim was about 20 when he had the Tressure Planet Adventure). However, the upcoming chapter will be a few years after that I think four-six years after the events of the movie. The new tressure that is the focus of this story is a totally different tressure and map then the previous e (I mean the tressure planet tressure is not this one... Infact this tressure is one that was many many years maybe a few lifetimes before Tressure Planet was even created). If you read the prologue you will see what I mean. I just wanted to make sure no one got confused that this was the same tressure or that Jims father Alan discovered the map and tressure. Like I said this is a new story and new tressure_

_Oh and something I forgot to add: Oracle:somebody or something considered to be a source of knowledge, wisdom, or prophecy... Also in Roman and Greek mythology they were dieties that could answer questions or were some kind of God...(Though Note that I am a Conservative Christian (well mostly conservative my fathers and his mother plus some or most of his family are, but mom is Liberal since her family believed but weren't as strong Christians as her or as she is now) writing this so although I give this discription, I'm not at all making the Oracles "Gods" because of my belief's, so I gave this discription for readers to know if they havn't heard of such things. Also the Oracles in my story are more like people or beings with great powers (THIS IS SOMETHING TO KEEP IN MIND IF YOU DON'T READ THIS PROLOGUE BUT FOLLOW THE CHAPTERS JUST TO GIVE A HINT... THIS SHOULD HELP YOU UNDERSTAND but is not telling you everything you need to know that will be confusing when the chapters come)_

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: This story deals with such issues as Sex Before Marriage, pregnancy without being married, lying, rap, murder, kidnapping, and coping after a rape.<strong>

**Following chapter rating: PG-14, though sex is not seen its greatly implied and discussed, language and swear words are common for the characters in this story though it should be mild. **

**Young READERS AND PEOPLE AFFECTED BY NEAR DEATH, Miscarriage, beating, robbery, Killing, murder, homemade explosives, stand ups or great battles, OR BREAK INS SHOULD BE HIGHLY CAUTIONED.**

I do apologize to my readers for the super long chapter, it was shorter and added in last minute, but when I was making the corrections it seemed to get extremely large on me.

Please Review, Review, Review… But no cursing, cussing or swearing of any kind please be Civilized in a review.

Thank you! ;)

Hope you enjoy the story.

Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy

Enjoy, Enjoy!

Enjoy!

And thank you for being such wonderful Readers please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: The Secrets We Hide<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 1: Secrets You Hide!<span>_**

"Clay Flynn Wyatt! You're not going anywhere until you see this child born, and you properly say goodbye dush ass whole fag!" The furious blonde with dark highlights said while getting off her motorcycle and storming with vengeance over to where an old-fashioned looking ship sat in the harbor of San Francisco during the Summer of 1991.

This women had the most beautiful blue eyes, with amazing red lips and a small nose, soft skin and ironically she was tan though it was hard to notice. She was skinny, petite; defenseless nature obviously hid a tiger inside, with the strength of a thousand men.

She was quiet independent and young only twenty-five and she was ready to pack a punch on the muscular handsome tall six foot with military shaven hair and a muscular face. He looked like a male model, with dark brown hair and a clean-shaven face strong arms and hands with the look that he could be a great protector.

Clay jumped when he heard the shape voice of the women he loved and made this planet and its universe a sight to behold. This universe and its planet, were beyond legal voyage of ships in the Alliance treaty to which pirates or thugs had to follow. It was a life sentence in jail if you broke these boundaries without permission from its government who hid the existence of other beings quite like the humans of Planet Earth being in space.

Clay thought his mission was stupid until the moment he met her at a local club almost ten years before, then his whole world changed, and it made everything marvelous no matter how un-advanced its species was, she made the mission exciting and all the more fun.

It was ten years now, and he was thrilled to have come here to meet this women, and love her like never before. He made sure up to this day, that she would think of no one but him, and only remember him till he returned for her.

Clay was knocked out of his daydream when his best friend Alan Hawkins patted his shoulder as he jumped from his position on the staked crates, equally startling his friend. "Looks like someone is on fire and for once it's not at me!" he joked as several other human men laughed around as figures stuck to the shadows also laughed.

Clay only rolled his eyes and looked dreamily as the tomboy women came furiously at him, even holding a tazar gun aimed at his chest.

"I've known you for enough years Clay… But baby, if you think you can just get up and walk out on me and my baby…"

"Tiffiany Linda Dwane, its more than that!"

"Is that right JERK! You know I can beat you up for being a jerk, even if you're sober now." She growled while he grabbed her wrists and was inches from her looking down to her perfect blue eyes.

"I'll place that fucking ass on a wall if you dang shiting leave me!" she yelled in a quiet whisper as he intimately looked down at her before chuckling and smirking.

She tried hitting his chest even when he had wrist hold of her, but her attempt to hurt him with punches does not seem to work. Even when she is beating him up he looks lovingly at her. Before he gets her to look up at him and he pushes her hands to the side, holding on tightly to her.

Their lips lock and the two-pull very close into each other before he lifts her and her legs wraps around his body while the back foot is lifted with his strength so it's slightly off the ground and her leg gives a small little kick.

The friends who seem to be dressed in NAVY uniforms laugh, the brown haired man with a kind yet joking demure chuckles along "I'd have to remember that for my wife now…" both figures locked intimately in lip lock, give the best friend who could be a jerk whether sober or drunk, the middle finger with smiles on their face as their lips do not break there deep loving hold of each other and her hair blows gently in the night breeze of the wind.

Finally, after several minutes of a kiss that seemed like the kiss at the end of a romance film, Clay broke the kiss although keeping his larger lips extremely close to her small shiny red ones.

"You know I don't want to go." He whispers to her while she pants from the excitement and obvious fireworks she got out of a endless ten minute un-breaking kiss.

"Then why do you? This is your child you can stay here." She whispers hopefully and suggestively while the wind blowing her hair makes her look more beautiful, and shows the sadness in her eyes that were looking at the dock wood boards as she was afraid to look in his eyes for his answers.

"I can't!" his hand moves slowly down over her silky dress shirt, and over to the slight bulge as he lightly rubs. "Not when it endangers you and our own child."

Tiffiany lets a teardrop from her eyes "What…what do you mean endangers?"

Clay sighs and steps away from his girlfriend, "Guys can you come out, she should know… She has my child after all." He smirked at the last comment and looked behind hoping they would not tell and get him in trouble for showing the women he loved.

There was some whispering from the humans and people not seen, before weird sounds were heard not like feet on a dock. Suddenly strange dark, weirdly shaped figures emerge in front of her eyes and a large gasp combined with the terrified shocked expression escaped Tiffiany's face unsure what these things she saw in front of her were.

"Wha…wha…what are you?" She asked in shocked fear wanting to move back but finding her body scared stiff on the docks.

"Not of this planet, that's for sure… and what we are… hu this won't be easy for you" Her love Clay states sounding as if he is having to say the hardest thing he would ever say in his lifetime.

"What? Y..yo…you mean ALIENS?" She stated backing up slightly in her frightened body, quivering as she speaks.

The handsome robust man that she loved sighed heavily and nodded his head as the shadows covered his face that hated to tell her he had to go away from her soon and did not know when he could come back to be with her.

However, there was one look that was hard pressed thinking staining her eight-year boyfriends face that Tiffany was the only one besides his best friend to notice the change in mood. It was a look that she knew meant there was more to what he was going to tell her, but could not say out here in front of everyone. To tell the truth, it seemed as if he was hurt that she came to stop him, as there was the look of pain and cautious protection along his face. His demure when he did this made the night air seem even darker then it was, it made her feel like she was in a large forest by herself with killers around and her love telling her he was one of them.

"No….no…you…you…" She stuttered not being able to say the exact words, or get any main ones across.

"I am human, just not a human from this world, but another world deep in space."

"What?" She asked, her throught had dried in fear, she wanted to shake, she was utterly shocked and baffled by the events of tonight.

"There are many places humans live along this vast Universe of planets and galaxies."

"But…but…"

"Listen." He grabs her wrists again and looks into her eyes so sincerely yet heartbroken. Tif could not help but look into his dark green watery spender dreamy eyes, while water formed far in her shaking scared eyelids. "You can't tell anyone. Know this, your government would have are necks if they knew I told you. But If I…I… had to…be…because…you…you have to understand."

"What?" she said as she began sobbing, her knees gave way and she had fallen into his chest in great tears.

He rubbed her back as he tried everything to comfort her like a good boyfriend would.

"Up there…things go sort of like the 1700's, everyone dress like back then…"

"Th…that…that's dumb…so I suppose no women rights either." She gives a soft laugh as she tries drying her tears, with no success and worsens her sobs.

He laughs at his sobbing girlfriend with a smile as he brushes her soft locks behind her ears "No there's plenty of women rights more it's just like now if not better, women and men are equals. Though of course there are the common jerks who don't think highly of them." He smirked while brushing the back of her soft blonde hair.

"Oh I'll miss you." She cries as she lays her head into her hands and turns her back to the man she loves as rain begins to pore in the city of the Golden Gates. His heart can't help but go out to the girl he loves as she turned around and the rain caused her beauty to grow and in his eyes she glowed. He embraces her as if he will never let her go wishing that if fate had made him different that he would be trapped forever on this planet just to live with her.

"I know and I you… Hu… I love you… it's diddo for me." He answered somberly, wanting to look her in the eyes, but he also felt like turning away and falling into a ball of tears over the hardest things he had to do to the women he loved.

"Will…will you ev… ever co…come back…come back for me?" She asked as she turned to face him, her hand rested on his chest, and she gave him the eyes no man can deny, the large loving puppy dog eyes a smart women would use to get the man to do whatever she asked.

"Hu… I'll try but chances are I can't…like I said you are in danger, same with our child. If I had my way, I would take you with me even kicking and screaming to keep you safe, or just be with you… I could never leave you bu…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a crew member on the ship called his name, obviously not being aware of the hopeless movie like love scene that was happening on the docs.

"Mr. Wyatt we're heading off soon…you best say…" The third in command General Lodberry shouted, seeing everyone standing around, and ordering them the next second "And get your sorry asses moving and working. We're not sitting around all night for humans to see. Move along… move along there's nothing to see here."

"I got it! Give me more time." He states annoyed back at the voice from the ship. That's when Clay shifts so the third in command can see what he's doing.

Indeed Billy Lodberry of the S.S. Saint Auburn becomes wide eyed, as he sees a lovely fair maiden he had heard the important alliance warrior speak of and show him pictures of. As his eyes trailed down he noticed the small bulge in her stomach. He could not believe what he saw, and allowed his jaw to drop hard feeling like a fool to being such an oblivious ass. He indicates with his hand for Clay Wyatt to carry on with the women he got laid, and knew the man wanted to return to marry, which now he understood the sergeants wishes and reasons, even in his terms of being a different species, the female was a babe in his book. If this general had met her first he would have thought he died and went to heaven she was smoking hot that any guy could have a erection from her a dazzling striking complexion and princess like demur.

"Don't go you still can stay here… We ca…can pretend you…you were in an accident so…so the gov…government never knows… We can run to Mexico or…or South America…Alaska…the…the third world… anywhere… live at sea on our own private boat… ju…just..just do…don't leav…leave me!" she sobs harder into him as she covers her face with her fists and he squeezes her fist harder against him pounding his right chest with her left hand wanting to beat him if he tried to leave her.

"Like I said, if I could I would…bu…but I'm putting you in danger if I did. I'm putting you in danger for getting so close and having a family. Hu… Tif…you…you hav... have to promise me something!"

"Anything!" she whispers out of her sad sobs so only his ears can here."

"You gotta promise me that you and your family will go into hiding…to protect them, you and our little precious baby. You're in danger and I fear the people we fight may come after you to get to me… I… I need you to stay safe and get away from here the moment we leave… Tell your family just to leave and go under different names… Bu… But once I leave you gotta just pack what's necessary and leave here forever please don't look back. You promise me?"

"I….I... promise!" she agreed in sobs. "Flynny…Will…will you…you ever c…co… co…c…cc…ccc… come back…I mean if you can will you?" she whispers softly while stopping her sobs so she can listen to his heart beats, his soft breathing, his voice which entranced her at first meet and made her feel like she was flying on angels wings.

"I…I'm afraid something m…may happen…. I do…don't know…but I…I feel that…that we…we may be endanger or killed soon… I…I'm not quite sure but everyone feels it…I…"

"Wyatt!" The second in command asks, but then as he comes to the plank, the third in command whispers in his ear and he greatly blushes, but whispers something back and looks stern.

"Coming give me ten more minutes I promise I'll be back after that!" The second in command gave him a great glare and crossed his arms; the kid was extremely irresponsible when it came to such things.

"Make it less we've gotta go soon and don't want earthlings to see."

"Hu!" Clay sighed deeply and heavily with an added annoyed grown. "I…" He covers her mouth and swiftly moves past the crates, she is trying to get words out in shock of what he just did, but everything comes out muffled screams, heard as if she was humming a song so those in the surround five feet would only here her muffled screams.

Suddenly he pushes his girlfriend over to an area behind some old broken crates, far from the ship and the crew, far where no one could have followed them, or if they did unluckily have the ill-fated event of getting lost block their unwelcomed snooping. If any of the crew had followed, they would have been lost in the boxes of crates maze and never knew where he could have gone. He pushed her inside the Pier fishing building. Quickly opening it he enters the door locking it swiftly behind them, in fear that something could happen if he did not follow this.

The room is obviously a janitors closet or something of the kind, and extremely dirty with rust and corrosion on the metal around the walls. "Shhh!" he states as he listens out the door and makes sure the small room was thick enough not to be heard or had no windows that someone could easdrop and spy on the two romantic couples private moment, in which a great confession was to be said.

"What the Fr…" Tiffany shouted being hushed by her boyfriend quietly rudely as he strangly listend near the door.

"Shhhh…shut up and be quiet… Hu I need to tell you something." Clay stated, acting quite worried as he held his chin and seemed anxious, his feet shuffled like a child caught in the act of steeling, and he began to pace back and forth in deep thought.

Tif, had no clue what to think, never except when joking had this man told her to shut up. The way he said it made her worried and she began to make her pant in fear that something drastic was to happen in seconds that would make her wish she never met him. Though she had no clue how hard the words he was about to say truly were, nor the reasons he said these words were not to worry her to the extent that she was currently worried.

It was several minutes before Tif thought he was going to take her wrongly against her will. After all, she had no clue if he was planing anything he just proved and stated he was an alien, thus she had no clue what he could do to her or planed. "If you think you can just have sex with me once more and leave…well you are mistaken… bastard!" she whispered angrily as a deffense as she wanted to strugle out and burst out of the creep, dark, unnatural lit room. Then as she peered into his face, her eyes began to notice a glint in his eyes, as if her statment made him laugh. Yet when he continued to pace shuffling his feet anxiously; the more he passed her the more she grew worried, till she was overly anxious and began to sweat from the pain of waiting for an answer.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Clay took his hands off the back of his head and sighed heavily like he was setting a large load on the ground, and his hands joined him at the side.

Clay came carefully over to his girlfriend and looked her in the eyes as his eyes glistened tearfully yet romantically.

"I…I…don't…don't trust the…the whole…whole crew with this…"

"With what?" She asked confused yet surprisingly enough extremly intrigued.

He is quiet and just peers into her deep ocean blue eyes as if staring at something magnificent.

After a few moments he finally quietly states in a quiet tone that she almost did not pick up. "My secret is what may hurt you…and only one person knows of this back there and that's my best friend Alan."

"Well, what is it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips but not dropping the somber mood of the room.

"My…my family caries something…something inside them…that…that no one…no one should know about."

"Yeah…well what is that?" She smiled and crooked her head wondering if he was playing some mind game of is, as he frequently enjoyed playing to annoy the crap out of her when he felt like getting a laugh from her annoyance.

"Do you remember Greek mythology of Earth, the tales of such things as Oracles or Jennies, anything that had incredible powers and was able to take someone to a treasure or grant such things as the road to a grand treasure?"

"Yes why, you're not one are you?" He chuckles softly in his sulking mood finding it hilarious that she would conclude that, or even ask that this quickly into the conversation for it was not the point of 'If he was a Oracle or Jennie?" No the true question was "What kind with what bennifiting powers?

"Gosh no… Not at all, I'd stay with you if I were either. I'd grant my own wishes or three wishes..." He laughs harder before continuing "But I am like one."

"What do you mean?" Tif crossed her arms confused on how she should take his comment, and decides to look at him like she was furious.

"Hu… I'm a great descendant of an old famous pirate, you could say, that everyone believes is a fairy tale."

"Why's that?" She leaned forward while wraping her arms around her legs and smirking in childish dreaming intrest, her mind was just opened to many possiblities and she could not help but hold such wonderous childish interest and intrigue for any knowledge she could learn from her amazing alien boyfriend.

"Because, of what he did to his family, and what each generation carries. This is the reasons I've lived with changing names since the day I was born. You see the only known relatives that do not carry the gifts and are the first known generation that has the powers skip them are my ferternal twin sisters Jenna Lucia and Elena Renee. I'm thankful that for now my sisters are well hidden for danger cause they might as well carry the map to pass on to their spouses and children when they stop partying and freaking settle down."

"What do you mean power?" She asked finding she was pulled into a story like those medieval ones her Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents and parents would read or tell her, the idea of owning powers being real was a austonishing reality before her very eyes.

"I am in a way an oracle. You see I'm human, but that pirate Captain Bloody Blades Francis. He stole more money than anyone could have known, or so they think, back when this world just discovered the America's and I'm not talking about the Europeans of the late Thirteen Hundreds or Mid Forteen Hundreds whenever it was, but when the Vikings found them. Nevertheless, there was more to him then meets the eye and was equaly quiet unusual for his type of entrepreneur, you see he had his family with him which was quiet unusual but it was one way of staying together and keeping ones family safe from to much trouble, he had them with him when he hid the treasure. Reasons I was told he kept them with him was because he could not let them be injured anywhere in anyway while he was gone. What happened when he finally hid the tressure to never be found was he had a genius scientist what he thought during this time was a magician, at least I believe he was a scientist but people can argue on the subject of what this special creater of the special map was exactly." He paused as if he was thinking of something in his past that troubled him.

"You see the "mad" scientist found a way that Bloody Blades Francis's children and wife could pass on the map literaly onto their children. This can be accessed if you know what you're looking for and can allow the owners retrieve the powers traped within the oracle map genes to willingly retrieve. But there's more to it and the oh so real tale. Physically we could appear like our "real selfs" are true appearances by genens are these oracle magical beings we barley or never use, and the problem is some of us have stronger powers then the other, just like stories of magical creatures here no two are the same in strength and character the same is with these gifts powers and ones appearance. Then when we access the maps inside we transform into creatures that look like simular to a legendary Greek or Roman Oracles… But, that's also the problem! You know when word spread about such people possessing such gifts that held the treasure of the century even larger then Captian Flint's Treaure Planet. Those who longed and would murder for treasure, which meant almost every pirate at least the majority as most held no healthy morals, the family was hunted. Because of my great ansestor's good intentions that brought sudden unintentional distructive infamy on their lives, over time few survived, throughout all the years his family stayed on the run and hid the best they could. It wasn't until around the time America was having the Civil War that my uncle created something extrodinary that also is the most aweful invention, being no better then Blood Blades Fransis's idea to help his family..." However before he could coninue, he was rudely interupted by Tif, who had been thinking hard over two words that hinted something she was greatly unconfortable with.

"Wait how old are you?" Tiffany asked as she leaned forward asking innocently, but internally was flabbergasted that the man she loved was the oldest man alive on her planet.

"I'm… I... Well I... very much... should have died of old age years ago."

"What do you mean?" She asked shocked as she backed a bit away from her boyfriend unsure if she felt so secure in the room, his story was so descriptive that she could see the massecres playing out before her eyes, the once human family being turned into unreal things by a strange man all over a map, these evil people sceeming and wrongly hurting others, chaos, frustrations worry and fears, it was like a scary movie about the World War and major massecres of a group of people. Tiffany was to traped in the story, that the realization of what her boyfriend realy was, became over bearing, the tiping point of her full glass, it was way to much for her to think about learning everything she didn't believe in could be quiet attainable.

"Tif… my uncle saved the map but also saved the family yet he created the one thing that let us see those we cared for die, and watch as more of us were wiped out until we were more then none exsistant. Still he ment it for the greater good, as Bloody Blades Francis also meant the best and greater good for his family he doomed the generations that followed unintentionally, while Unlce may very well have saved the future generations from detection by his invention. I was only ten at the time he created such an invention, he sadly left a few years later once everyone of us used his invention, he left to celebrate and never returned. He was never found, although his clothing and plenty of blood was found that meant the possibility that he died but sadly never got to observe for himself the affects of his great yet curse of an invention. All the same, he figured out a way to hide this one thing the people who hunted us could over time trace, or even ways we could control the powers from giving away what we were on accident or just in will if we tried to show off by using them in public. But most importantly we can't even access the map unless in a dyer need, and only because of my dear uncle."

"Like what were his intentions? I'm not meaning any offense to your uncle I'm sure he was a wonderful man. But did he have truly good intentions? Not like some scientists who do it for the money." She asked interested again trying to hide the fact that her mind felt like bursting from being overly stretched, not being able to stand that in which a child could easily stand.

"By all means he did it was all to save a family. That's what the whole hidden treasure out there that's trail lies in me was intentionaly made for, to save a family if not more then a family. It was to keep his family safe, and that was the motto my uncle held 'Always keep you're family safe, no matter how big or small, different and wide, genetic by blood or stretched with hands, those is who the true courage is for, so someones their to save them always." That was the reason Captain Bloody Blades Francis had his man create this mystical map inside his family, for he was no fool he knew many would harm his family for generations to come attempting to get their hands on the tressure. What he did was he planted this within them changing them so that if they were ever in crissis that they were harmed and had the chance to escape before or during they found the moment, they'd have access to their powers to allow and easier escape it was a map for any family members thru the years find immediate shelter and not be killed or asked for the treasures whereabouts. You see what my uncle did unfortunately means we barely age if at all after a certian time, and aging always seems different depending on who you are or how your body decides to take a time to age. Yet, I know I will live if I'm not killed, I will live for an extremely long time.." He silenced his voice as he began to hear deep uneasy sobs and sniffles coming from the women he wished to be married to.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked deeply under her hard tears as she barried her head in her arms hiding and resting it away from his sight.

"Hu…" he sighs and looks to the corner, "Because both of you are in danger. Because, we were as deeply in love as we were, and that the time we didn't use protection caused you to be pregnant. Both of you are carrying the maps and are these Oracle maps now because I fell inlove with the most extremly wonderful, brave, smart and not to forget stronest women I've ever come acroos in almost a hundred and fifty years." Tif stoped sniffling and crying, and looked up at the handsome man in shocked amazment.

She gasped in shock, allowing minutes to pass as she had him re-state many of the points of his tale. Then a sudden idea came over her that baffled her as to why only one person on the ship knew what he was, while so many others did not even know that he was close to a mystical being. "And why does your best friend know of this?"

"Because he was my uncles adopted son, who was abandoned during a raid several viciouse priates played on one small farming village, causing all sorts of wrongs to be had. Alan, he wished to help my uncle with the serium, and he helped him design it, however, that meant reinstating the same map on him. It took years, but it was figured out how exactly this could be done, from what unlce said he uttered a spell but from my view he followed some mixture of chemicals to allow such things to occure. Sadly, Alan's wife and son have no idea what they own or are. He is like my brother in so many ways and although my parents survived long enough to have sisters who are now our age, they are normal humans living on a different planet. Both my parents were killed when my sisters were babies, so both Alan and I raised them. But we noticed and found with several others that they did not have the marking that stated they had the oracle map like powers, thus they were not the oracle maps, it took years before this was finally proven without uncles serum because they never showed their oracle selves."

"What's that? I mean the markings, what are they?"

"It will come as an animal, insect or some word symbol. The only person with me that obviously is still alive, and also has the map is Alan. The two of us watch out for each other and are like brothers. He has a medieval looking night sword as clear as any tatoo.

"Is that why… well besides this strange mission I just discovered… Why he could not stay with his wife and son? Why he always has to leave and complains about not being able to stay with them?"

"Yes because we fear of being followed, yes most think the tale was bologna and fictional, there are still those who believe every bit is real and hunt for the descendants of that famous pirate. Hu…that's why I'm going to have to give you something."

"Yes anything!" the women stated teary eyed.

"You have to understand after tonight you have to leave and make your parents and everyone else believe you died only first making sure your whole family has relocated."

"Yes I will, but what must you give me?" He sighs and reaches in his pocket.

"You coming here tonight was risky, I knew you well enough that you may try something like this I even knew you would come to kill me possibly."

She giggled "Not too far off… if I already had the child I might have." She gleamed with a girlish grin at the idea.

"That's why I love you… But you see you need to give yourself this shot, and either wait for the child to be born or prick our baby in the womb, but only do that if you are under threat or if the baby is old enough… closer to the due date in the last few weeks there in the womb. I don't want to risk anything happening."

"Is this why….Why you may not come back, the same reason Alan can't stay with his wife and kids? You did not fully answer this question I asked you, please just be straight forward."

The dark haired man shook his head and looked away from his girlfriend "No it's because we feel we're going to die…Like I said before we have a feeling, you see one curse and greatness to the genetic passing of this map is we can feel when danger or death is coming towards us. And, we have been pretty sure for a while even before we came here that well… We're sure more than one of the crew wonder about us, and we think a few are bargaining for our death with some horrid men, that's why I stayed here while they came and went because Alan was snooping, while I stayed and watched from afar as ordered. That was truly part of what the alliance wanted us to do, because the only other person who has such a map accessible is the high chancellor. We don't count the government as anyone else who knows for I suppose you could say they always had. They didn't inform anyone that was Francis himself, as he was trying everything to keep his family from the pirates who were always after them, thus they helped keep them safe. One of his great-great-great-great- grand children latter married the Princess of the Alliance and is the royal blood line to keep the secret living and safe as everyone agreed it was easier if a royal line had the same powers so there would be continuous reason to guard those left without having blood on their hands. No one knows the highest member of the alliance is actually one of us for they made sure to re-write their family history for that reason. We have been working years to discover with them who these criminals are, and others who try to enslave the last of the holders of the Lost Treasure Map. We've gotten plenty as we'll as others but it's a constant job and a hard one at that."

"Who is this high chair man or women to you?" Tiffiany asked curiously.

"My cousin, she is the only child of my mother's youngest sister, I'm the forth to the thrown for my great grand dad was the one of marry Princess Oriana, that means that yes my cousin Alan is the next in line besides me."

"So she also has the ageless or agelesser thing?" she looked confused, still unsure what everything was, having a meltdown of too much information crashing inside her, though she was more unsure of what this weird medicine like stuff was that he stated could make you live longer.

"Yes, since her father the only child of a royal councel member Prince Adams, my mother, aunt and uncles father was originally a man whose species was a type of human who lived longer lives, not many people think the Queen living ex amount of years is that unusual knowing her father's species."

"This is so much for me to take in…remind me what this stuff does?" She asks as she almost fell down on the concrete laying flat from her laying possession, her brain felt like smoke was going to come out her ears like the old cartoons, then explode like a nuclear bomb.

"It makes you undetectable if they ever searched for the owners of the map you can't be detected and your unable to access the map except for your own use in dyer need when other people with the map are around. This will allow you to find for safety along with all your family, friends or yourself before you are ever attacked it helps the instincts of being endanger increase and allow you to plan ahead… Well most of the time."

"So let me get this right I take this and we're safe basically, there are currently five holders of this map, two who don't know it, another won't use it ever, and then you two your best friend and your handsome sexy self. All besides our unborn child and I."

"Yes… The people who have hunted us have discovered they need more than one to access the map as it was a family who started it, and he was wise to make sure if someone tried to use his descendants that they would have to find another one or two before they could get the oracle like beings we become to actually work and show the map. Now with what my deceased uncle, may the Lord let him rest in peace, bless his soul… He created it so we only can access them in dyer need, meaning if they have more than one all will have to be in danger. Thus the reason so many were hunted, we were hard to find so they ended by killing us when they couldn't find more than one."

"Are you sure I will be what keeps her safe?"

"I'll ask the courts to send their trusted soldiers or protectors…"

"Wait why would courts help him if he was a dang pirate?"

Clay sighed deeply as if he was annoyed by the numerous questions, and he shook his head. "The same reason he took his family with him and the pirates were after him. He was a undercover officer, who was able to get the money back, only for when he put it back to where it belonged someone else or the same people stole it. The courts ended up finding it was best in his crew and his protection. He proposed finding a place to stash it where no one would ever discover it, this is said beyond the borders, space is still never ending and there are miles unexplored, its believed to be in a planet far away that no one has discovered, and people believe it hasn't been discovered for that particular reason. That's the reason the courts agreed, for he was one of their men, he was the one who was hiding the treasures both valuable and historical from being ever lost and that's why they protect the last bits left because they know they need at least two or three alive to keep the artifacts and money from being lost forever."

Finally, he places the needle in his girlfriends hand.

"I'll only do this if you promise me two things." Tiffiany states as tears run down her eyes at the possible goodbye to her true love.

"Just like you… I'd promise anything to my love." He smiled and wiped her tears from her cheeks as she gracefully walked towards him looking like the angel she always seemed to be, she let her head slowly fall into his breathing chest, and let time go by as they gracefully held each other.

"Promise me no matter what you may think that you will come back… Promise me you'll return for me to see me and your child… Please even to take me with you… And can you promise I'll only be yours now and forever just as a married couple is." As another tear drops but is caught by his soft fingers that were wiping the sadness away he smiled and let a star twinkle in his eye.

He romantically looked at her, while all the romance he needed to ever speak, spoke to her through his voice "I'll always be yours I promise, as I knew the day I first saw you no girl would ever make a single match for me. If we are truly wrong then of course I'll come back I'd leave and hide here since its forbidden without permission to be here. I'd do it not even pirates normally dare cross the forbidden boarders. I'll come to you to be with you even if I was tied to a stake in Molten Lave planet, I'd cross the galaxy for you, oh Tiffiany nothing ever could take me from coming and being forever with you even if I died I'd race here to protect you long before I went to heavens gates."

"Of Clay!" she jumped into a long intimate kiss.

Clay knew he could not just leave his love, so out of the broken kisses he pleaded. "I love you Tiffiany more than anything, when I come back for you, can I have your hand in marriage?"

She looked at him shocked breaking the kiss and looking like the dear in the headlights, even her breathing was silently, before her muscles finally got the ability to work and move her head and she whispered. "Yes…Oh yes Clay, I'd marry you even if I had to almost die by falling over a large cliff just to find you and be with you." He pulled her in tight as their tongues met each other and they stayed in their long kiss for a few more moments.

"How are they not looking for you?" She giggled during her kiss.

"They think I choose to have one more fling with you before we depart"

She brightly giggled while the low fading light in the room glowed off her skin like the moon. "You know we can if you want, if they think it why not?"

"You first should decide when you want the liquid injected in you. Those who hunt the last remaining ones, will find you if you don't figure out when to use it."

She giggled a girlish smile as her boyfriend Clay gently laid her down intimately in their soft kind regretful goodbye kisses. "You!" she whispered filing his mind with the eerie whisper she did in her most intimate stimulated moments.

"What?" He asked shocked as she smiled and bit her lip at what he looked like and by how surprised he was at her request or choice.

"You prick me with the needle and give it to me, if you can do it now."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Why does it cause pain?" She giggled

"Excruciating, because it changes parts of your bodies complex."

She giggled more like a child that was up to something "Good then they'll think you're giving me ruff sex if I let myself moan or groan out of the pain it causes."

"Hu you act like the child you've always looked like." He was referring to her sixth grader demure mixed with the demure of a princess.

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" she joked raising her eye brow with a smirk.

"Now that's why I love you." He laughed along.

* * *

><p>Tiffiany cried and screamed from the pain that coursed her body, after the drug went slowly through, it took several minutes for the pain to subside in any way.<p>

What made it slightly better was the fact that Clay stayed their apologizing with tears in his eyes over having to use the drug to protect her, tears even flooded his eyes each time her body thrashed trying to find comfort away from the pain. It hurt him more than death to have caused the only women he truly loved such miserable pain.

Clay sat the whole time and brushed his fiancés hair as she made painful sounds that hurt his heart and made him want to find and end to the pain.

It was strange that once her pains were mainly through, she griped him by the collar and pulled him over her body with a smirk. "Now give me the most incredible pleasure ever. I want to feel ecstasy like no one has ever felt one that I will feel for days and will always pleasure me to think about after tonight when I look back. Also so I can come up with better things to give us even better ecstasy later." She smirked in a sluty way.

Clay only rolled his eyes and smirked with a laugh, this was like the girl he fell madly in love with, no matter what happened she could bounce back and find a way to get mad love, or mad intimacy from him afterwards. She had so much strength in such painful times, whether mental or physical, she always went through them with a breeze. He only found the sexual intercourse as part of her own bad habit for desiring him when she wanted him, like she used her pain as an excuse to get in bed or have some sort of nude actions together.

"You know I would have been surprised if you didn't ask, knowing you!"

"Can I help it if my boy…I mean fiancé has an incredible manly body that is as hot as a New York skyscraper on fire, you're a smoking man, and you turn me on. Can you blame me for my mixed feelings when I'm hurt mixing everything for feelings of you and sex together or the nude games we play. Can you blame me for getting pregnant with your child, and having pregnancy hormones which are killing me for the damest most incredible sex ever done." She slutily smirked knowing this was the other thing she was hoping to get out of the evening when she rushed here and now she was getting what she did desire even if she told him not to think of it minutes before.

For the next two hours, many groans and moans mixed with sexual sounds were muffley heard out on the dock, with the crew waiting for the two to come out, everyone knowing the party styled crewmember government fighter, knew that this was the sort of action he would pull being late by getting laid and being in bed with a women who he got pregnant and was dying for sex due to hormones. This boy never passed a moment up to have sex.

Finally, the man with military like shaven hair with a informally buttoned shirt, came out with his messy dressed girlfriend whose hair was messed up and also had his white buttoned shirt on instead of her dress, and had her spandex shorts showing underneath.

They kissed one last time and Tiffiany looked up at her man lovingly. "Promise?"

He intimately looked back not dropping his arm from around her shoulder, nor the hand he held in the other. "More than anything I promise." He then kissed her cheek and made his way around her face and to her mouth.

"Aye Romeo, let's get a move on. You can kiss Juliet the next time the Alliance Senate has us come un to this planet." The broken accented crew members made fun of him with kissy faces as they also knew there pal was coming back when he could persuade the government to allow him to return so he could marry the incredible dame.

Clay sighed as Tif broke the kiss, and looked down before looking up and smiling while kindly whispering, "You better get going."

"Yeah I probably should" he sighed regrettably feeling the need to continue with the most amazing intense sex he ever had. He knew the men on board could tell how ruff and amazingly out of the world their sex trip was.

"I'll be waiting." She said with a smile "For always and forever I'll wait for you."

"I will return as soon as I can, not even the police we work with could find a big enough vault that can keep me from coming back to you and finishing this where we finished today, for your amazing hand in marriage as becoming my wife."

"I'll see you around my love." He kissed her lips again as he felt around her cheeks and mouth, and she did the same in his, before their tongues had a tango war along each other, and they broke this kiss.

"Yes I'll see you around, you know what we will do next time."

"I'll make the arrangements then." She giggled and winked at her husband to be.

"Be safe I love you my Clay toy." Some giggles were heard from the deck but they were met by Clay's fierce gaze.

That is when the drawbridge was raised, and the engine like sound was heard, almost like boiling water. The only problem was Clay and Tiffiany could not keep their eyes off each other, that is until the space ship sail boat, turned, to where she saw it angle up to the stars about a forty five degree angle, and the engines blast like a plane taking off, or NASA shuttle going to space.

Clay ran to the rear of the ship so she could see him one last time before the ship disappeared into the stars.

He raised his hand to his lips and cried "Hey my sugar sweet babe… I love you!" the last three words echoed as the rockets blasted and the ship rushed off into the night sky and disappeared from the sight of her spot on Earth.

His words were so loud that she could still here it bouncing off the walls long after the ship disappeared from sight and was gone from memory as if it was not seconds before it stood in front of her.

She quietly whispered "I love you too." Then began to hum the pirate's theme song from her favorite Disney ride, while she slowly walked with joy back over to her motorcycle. With joy obviously on her face, and holding her stomach thinking about what her child would be and how she would be so loved.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 2: People You Save!<span>_**

Hours past, till the clock in her bedroom said 2:25 AM, on Saturday August 31. It took a lot but during that night that Tiffiany's love disappeared and told her of things that would make her skeptical for what she believed would be days or years to come. She was able to convince her family to spread out and leave the state they raised her in, and hide away from society for a few years to come.

Tiffiany convinced them by explaining she was on an undercover case with her CIA unit, which was not totally untrue, she had been doing such with a criminal drug ring.

The next thing she rushed to do after spending three hours of that night convincing the family members who could convince the entire parts of her family that she was closely related to, to leave and disappear for a couple years, she made sure her apartment looked like the hostage rooms she investigated the evidence on scene at. She knew ever detail of a real victim of a kidnapping house semblance usually come to look, and how victims would fight against their kidnapers, thus running their house possessions to get free.

She did everything to make her place look trashed and saved the valuables she needed by, making quick planes in rushing with every possession she absolutely had to keep due to sentimental reasons or other reason in a 24 hour storage facility, right outside the city boarders. These items were usually things she could not fit in her car that she wished to take but knew she couldn't at the moment and may return for if she could. She made sure it was a cheaper one that had good maintenance, with no break ins on its records. However, she made sure it was dumb enough facility, not to pay attention to the ID's of customers. Just in case she asked the desk clerk to make sure it was under her name. But paying the greasy haired boy who looked like he needed a new job $200, asking that no matter what no one would get the right to open her box, unless they looked like her or were her no matter who they were.

As she turned to leave the store, she pulled another hundred out of her pocket and sighed. "Also if anyone asks I was never here and the name belonged to a young sixteen year old girl, who had a plane ticket and came at the beginning of your shift needing to place her things for her parent's summer place in storage. I'll give you the extra hundred making your total $300, if you erase the tapes and make them look like they had issues, make sure no traces that I was here are ever found."

The boy noded his head, as the third hundred dollar bill is placed on the counter. He smiles and says brightly "Thank you miss."

She smiled and turned out the door which dinged with the bell above it.

Now her car clock informed her that the time was 3:35 AM. Without a second thought she raced back onto the road, and sped home so she could leave with enough time left that no one would see her leave.

Next, thing she made sure to do as after arriving home was she made sure to break a few items, here and there spraying them along the ground of her small apartment.

Then she pricked her hand with some broken glass so she could place it where she logically would have been hurt, or ran if she was threatened to be kidnapped. Tif, made it look as if she tried to escape more than once but was thrown along the walls and crashed into items that made her cut herself.

Other places she made it look like she was bleeding from wounds that her kidnapers made.

Her bed sheets she strewn across the floor, as she ripped her least favorite pj's and brought her hand wound over them allowing blood to gather on them.

She lay on her messed up bed with pillow feathers flying all around, she placed blood around like she had been raped or tried to escape, and received wounds from doing so. She placed her finger near her virgina opening feeling around the skin flap till the gooey liquid and blood came out, to make sure she was thought of as rapped in her own home, and the man used a protection. She wounded her leg lightly so she bleed along the sheets, cut a slight bit of her shoulder, and wobbled around as she let some blood soak in before she got up and dressed back into her nice outfit she was to wear.

Before dropping a towel with chloroform liquid using gloves when she touched both items, and tossing the empty container in her car until she found something to do with it.

Finally, when all was done around 4:05, she ran as fast as her body could take her tired self, she ran a few blocks to the nearby park, and made sure no one was near before she dived into a bush and quickly dug a small whole. She dropped her blood stained keys to her house, with a bloody shirt, bra, underwear with her boyfriend's DNA sadly having no other sperm on hand that could stain another garment, lastly finishing by dropping a blood stained towel she used to clean her wounds and held on her deepest wound along her stomach skin.

Tiffiany knew this would lead investigators to the theory that she was killed and they dumped her garments nearby before taking her body over the Golden Gate, or some off high way side of the road to rot. She knew most people would turn to the worst, and believe she no longer existed. Then after she ran back, making sure no one saw her, talking the camera less path she took to arrive at the park, she made on last trek to her apartment.

When she arrived inside she grabbed her last large bag she had yet to place in her vehicle, she placed her still bleeding palm along the doorframe, closing it with a small bounce, leaving it ominously ajar. She placed this hand in her thick snow glove and walked with a purpose, quietly outside to the parking lot on the side of the apartments, in the dark morning of this Saturday, making sure she was not scene before getting in her car and leaving everything behind to travel north to wherever the wind would carry her.

Being a undercover officers, she had a few ID's on hand and she had one that she had created for a future job before she listed it in the files. She knew this was what she would use, he name was now Lori Romona Easton, and she was three months pregnant with her baby daughter driving away from possible danger.

* * *

><p>She settled herself in Northern, Washington finding it cozy there. It had been six months since she said goodbye to her true love that sad Friday of August 1991, and so far her pregnancy was going better than expected. Little danger seemed to surround Tiffiany and her child. She found herself quiet happy in the rainy state of Washington.<p>

However, during the second week of February she began to feel like something was going to happen. She remembered the things her fiancé told her about these powers that were transformed to her and thought several times about using the liquid before her baby was born.

Finally, during one morning of early Wednesday February 5, 1992 she decided it was a better time then any to use the medicine that would make her daughter undetectable, and this was something she greatly regretted the hours later.

Tiffiany (Lori) had been walking down town Seattle window shopping with a new friend she made after arriving in the state, blood began to come from her pubic area, and a lot of it, she wobbled then fell almost fainting, only staying awake, due to her good friend who had training as a nurse.

It was thanks to a passing stranger that she was caught and not injured by the fall.

Then, days later after she arrived in the Ambulance car and fell into deep unconsciousness and with her having no family from what her from the data on the medical report, she was taken to the emergency room to have her child surgically removed, without any family or conscious family members approval. As it seemed the longer the wait the more chances they could lose both the baby and the young women. No one was sure that the child was alive, until the second they pulled the beautiful baby girl with small brown hair, out of the young women's womb, crying from being taken out of the place she felt safe a tad early.

She was still extremely week and would have to stay in the hospital for several weeks before she was able to take her daughter home, if she ever did allow her daughter to go home with her that is.

It was only days later that Tiffiany now known as Lori, woke up in a hospital bed with her now best friend and her friends family there for support.

They kept her company and helped explain everything before the doctors did. The news of what her friend Silvia and her family did made her only cry more and more happily with every detail that was explained. It was joy to her heart to know her baby did make it when the odds could have been against her.

By the end of the week Lori was released from the hospital, while her daughter still had three to four weeks of hospital care, this never stopped her from going to the hospital window and talking to her daughter before leaving.

"Hey, yeah hey my little Bradlyn, yeah I'm your mommy… I'm sorry I won't raise you… It was a hard decision for me…for mommy to make… It doesn't mean I don't love you… and won't be there to see you grow. I love you my darling angel." She cried wising she hadn't made this decision to save her child's life, but since she was alone she figured out something that it would be more difficult if she didn't have the child and disappeared under her original name sometime soon. It was the perfect way to provided her child with complete safety.

This being the perfect time for her to disappear, as she had already gotten all her ducks in a row, around the month of December. As her friends Tim and Silvia Hallettaine, who saved her life were the same friends she asked Christmas day if they were interested, with the child adoptions they had been looking for if they would be interested in taking her child and raising her as their own.

Lori explained the situation of her being an undercover cop and being pregnant made it harder for her to do her job, she feared her child's life was at stake and wanted her to be raised away from such problem as the people she was trying to lock away.

They easily trusted her, and agreed to take the daughter under their wings, filling out all the adoption paper work a week before New Years. Mrs. Hallettaine, Lori's best friend in Washington was looking to adoption as she and her husband were unable to have children due to the Silvia having lupus.

The only problem with Lori's plan is that she wished she could have told her fiancé first. However, she knew if it was as hard for survival as he said, she would be in constant danger being with her true mother who now also had the map within her, though the stuff probably wouldn't have stung so much if she hadn't had this stuff medicine put inside her.

"Goodbye my baby." She cried, knowing after that night there would no longer be face to face connection with her daughter and her, for as her fiancé explained the night he left people with this power like map, could feel when danger was coming towards them. In this case, every fiber of her body felt some sort of danger lurking nearby in coming days, she would not let her daughter die because of her lack to listen to the warnings of dangers soon to harm her own self.

That night like she explained to her friends the Hallettaine family, she disappeared, and went North to Alaska, where she was miles from her daughter and if she was being followed or was ever found her daughter would still be alive and safe.

If Lori only knew what blessing was bestowed on her daughter that day, indeed there were some strange people attempting to follow this young women, but oddly the one thing they missed was noticing her pregnant with her first child and her being transported to the hospital.

It seemed if anything God was on her side for keeping her child safe, the only problem was this in turn put her own life at risk, and as she knew it more recently, she was not going to survive to ever see her daughter once more. She would never see the angel smile from the rose shining hot pink lips ever again aimed at her for soon her end was indeed coming near.

* * *

><p>Three weeks finally passed the February winter of 1992, when Tiffiany finally went by her old name again, and loaded herself with weapons to blow her cabin sky high with who ever came, if she had followers, she was ready to kill.<p>

Sadly, for her, the stokers came deep at night during a great snow storm when she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up around 2 am, she had a gun pointed at her head and several evil men and a few women laughing at her hidden in the dark of the room.

Little did they notice the smirk on Tiffiany's face as she faked a movement like she was stretching, and without warnign pulled from underneath her pillows two powerful guns "Say Ello to my little friends Whores!" she stated as she began to fire in every direction. Glass broke, wood splintered, the people with guns ran and duct, others were shot dead or injured. It was pure hectic.

She loved and had practiced using the term from one of her all time favorite movies The Godfather and saying it as darkly as she could to make sure they understood the threat.

The battle raged on for an hour, before a surprise attacker from outside shot her from far away.

As he came upon her minutes later, several mangled bodies everywhere, a static reception television, lights flickering and house damaged. Did he see the gorgeous blond girl with dark streaks in her hair struggling and trying to deny herself to make any sounds of pain; she would only make the sounds that were similar to her lifting some heavy object and the large pants while wild sweat covered her body.

"Now tell me where the child is whore?" The man knew as his boss had informed him to take the child, and he could tell that she was no longer pregnant, but the child was nowhere near this building every inch had been checked, he was sure at least.

Tif panted and still made the "Eh!" sounds like before but mostly she was quit as her attention was on the man that her guts hated to the core.

One motion was all she made but while she made it, she looked away and said, "You know men like you were why I was afraid to go to the poor sides of town as a kid. But you know something I learned."

The man readied his high tech blaster gun as he grunted to her comment.

"It's that for dush bags what goes around always comes around, and its people like me who takes them to prison for good." She spits in his face and motions a middle finger up in the air.  
>"Fuck you ass whole, why don't you shove that bitch gun in your ass and get horny over it, kiss this bitch bastered!" She stuck her tongue out and spit like a two year old does in such a movement.<p>

"WHERE IS YOUR CHILD?" He growled as he bent down towards her face and grotesquely kissed her ears and lips, while her injured body moaned and cried still in pain trying to get away.

"Here I'll tell you!" she says while tears flow down her eyes she looked like she was in desperate pain from what she was having to do.

"Go to my…my large bathroom closet…My babies… there.." she panted in pain as he smiled.

"Now that's a good little slute, maybe I'll keep you around for the liking if this is truth."

"Prick!" she shouted and kicked him in the area in-between his legs. "Damn right I pack a punch."

The next second she is shot and her body lay white on the rumbled ground, a poodle of blood underneath her and the look of death along her beautiful demure as her skin is white and her life is gone.

The cloaked robust tough what seemed to be a possible man, got slowly up and walked into the ruined bedroom, as he turned down the large bathroom hall to the end of the hallway where the closet door currently closed lay.

As he opened it, a desk chair lay in the middle with a Television that was fuzzy screen until he opened the door and the cosset went into the VHS player and began to play changing the fuzzy screen to a video screen.

The video began to play and the girl had large black glasses with her blonde hair in a ponytail and the look of a fighter on her.

"You're sorry ass, probably thought I had my child here, guess what you'll never find my daughter pussies, so fuck you!" she gave the middle finger as the man growled. "Oh and thanks for killing me Dush bags I hope you fucking fall of the face of the earth or in a volcano whatever, oh and I hope your balls are chopped up and your weapons are shoved all the way up your incredibly screw asses! Bitches…" She laughs like a mean girl in a teenage movie "Oh and have fun flying… This girl packs a punch and I know how to fight if you thought I'm week you had another thing coming." She smirks and giggles as if she was an evil spoiled brat.

"Oh and I hope you like the taste of burnt to a crisp steaks, you damn fucking alien pawn child killing…. Shit Ass Fucking Dead Dick Nails…" she smirks and leans in her chair with a smug look on her face. "OH I hope you can believe you can fly… cause you're going to be out my house dead soon, and one more thing." She leans towards the camera so only her face can be seen "I'll be back!" the video turns off and the numbers letters are seen at 0:08 sec.

The man ran out of the room, as the timer was counting down, and he jumped out of the cracked window in her bedroom, where the window still hanging on her cabin shattered completely, he gave his orders "Pull me up now the bitch is crazy!"

_One_ was scene on her video screen that the man failed to notice was what lay beyond her closet door before a beep went off , was the hidden leaking gas tanks behind the closet door, but within the moment the screen timer said 0:0:0 there was a spark near the leaking tanks, the sound of metal popping, then all of the sudden the tanks exploded. Inflaming most of the house, or the rest of the house in flames, while the explosion caused more rubble to fall over Tiffiany's dead white body, burying her away from the flames and the world, the world that she was once alive and extremely happy in, now she had left, and killed enough of those that were after her babies. With the short life she currently lived she lived a brave full one, that ended in a heroic standoff made for the films.

* * *

><p>Back in space, Clay had gotten a small ship to travel back to the planet to be with his wife, he had a special tracking devise that she allowed him to place on her so he could find her like he promised her.<p>

He found that his girlfriend was in the Alaskan mountains and made his way to where the cabin had once been located.

He made sure the ship was parked far from anyone's view, but in a opening concealed so he could take off if he needed to.

Nevertheless, as he walked the long trail he saw dark smoke rising in the air in the area he was headed. Suddenly fear took over and he ran to the direction of the smoke, and his tracking devise stated his fiancé lived inside the burning area the smoke originated from.

When he came upon the house, his mind felt utter terror, knowing this is where his devise said she was, the burnt to a crisp walls and the rubble rooms, made him dread the worst.

Clay rushed around each room finding dead bodies strewn everywhere, none of which he recognized but knew were aliens as several were figures that bodies were so unique. Then finally, he saw a hand in the living room that looked familiar. "No Tiffiany!" he yelled as he rushed over to the body lying in the rubble.

Over thirty minutes passed, before he got anywhere near retrieving the body.

However, moments later when he finally got the last bit up dustified rock off her body and pulled her out into the grass outside, his mind went into lock down as it felt blood soaking all over his own body.

As he placed her on the ground he wished to regurgitate and die himself, he saw a blast hole on her chest then another one just around her heart.

His eyes were crying the tears of the ages, there were so many, he cried her name in his deep sobs as he wished it was not what he was seeing before his eyes, he wished it was a dream.

Then as the wind, blew parts of her sleeping shirt up, her pajama pants pocket was revealed with a white folded paper inside.

Finally, moments later Clay opened his red sulked eyes as he caught the paper that lay in her pocket.

Quickly, he rushed to unfold it knowing this was her own writing, unfolding the bloody mess and reading the stained parchment carefully with every word being soaked into his heart.

_To my dear love Clay, _

_(Night of) Thursday February 28, 1992 _

_Written at 8:01 PM, completed at 8:45 PM_

_I'm sorry to inform you that if you are reading this I most likely was killed by the exact beings I've felt have been stoking me every now and then since the New Years. Hu, I apologize that I broke the promise I made you promise me._

_If you are wondering how long ago I wrote this note it was the night I died, I've written one each and every night with all the information you would need to know, and every day since you left, then burning them the next day and starting all over._

_If you are wondering where are daughter is, don't worry she's safe, I made sure every night I made this parchment something you'd find by wearing high up shorts to hide the note._

_If you are wondering where our daughter is look at Seattle Children's Hospital, she's a premature and had to stay longer period otherwise she could die._

_I wish I could have talked to you, but knowing the danger I was in or going to be in I trusted my friends here who were searching for a child to adopt to raise our baby. I'm sorry but it felt right that way we aren't putting our child endanger and if anyone finds out well…. You know they'll die… Anyways she was premature because I pricked her in early February while she was obviously still in the womb, and she later had complications, but came out fine so the stuff may have also saved her, but all the same it almost killed her._

_I have been practicing what I'd say in certain fight scenes, what I'd say, and making sure they believe our child is somewhere out there, I don't think they'd believe I would give her up._

_Send the protectors from the Senate to Washington, from there they can figure out where to find her._

_Go see our daughter before you leave she should still be there._

_Oh and Honey, I deeply love you and am happy I got to have a child with you before I died. I'm sorry for going, but for always and forever I'm with you, I'm staying the angel by your side even would take over on being our child and your guardian angel._

_Honey, can you please find a beautiful place where flowers grow at the nearby lake to bury me, there are several of them around. Thanks, I love you forever my darling. I'll always be with you and please stay safe._

_Sincerely Your Love Always,_

_Tiffiany Linda Dwain _

_P.S. I STILL LOVE YOU XO Forever Yours I'll be with you Always till I meet you again._

As Clay read the letter from the dead white-faced beauty, he cried deeper then he was before. Nevertheless, after moments of sobs while the house still was burning behind him, he picked the young dead beauty, and carried her down the hill to where he saw the lake lay about a mile from the house.

Once there, he found a way to dig a hole. He went to his ship, grabbed the thick blankets, and some tools he'd need.

Once the six foot hole was made, his lips came down to her cheek and gave a light peck as he took one last tearful look at the body he placed within the six foot hole, who was the girl he loved and hours was ago was alive and well. His fiancé to be inside hole he gave on last final peck so he would always remember her, on the cherry red lips to remembering the taste till his days had ended, as he prayed she would be the angel to come and get him. Then he gently placed her completely in the six foot hole, bundled in the blanket like Williams wife in brave heart was wrapped tight in her blanket.

When he finally buried her all the way, he placed rocks around her grave in the way the they used to do in the Celtic nations, then with his laser he inscribed on a rock;

_Here lies Tiffiany Linda Dwain, a beloved new mother, fiancé, sister, daughter and granddaughter. _

_She died in the clutches of men after her and her child, she has saved her own daughters life by what she did._

_I love you dearly and will miss you my true love forever. We will be together for always and forever. _

_Goodbye and adu till I see you on the gates of Heaven or you take me home. _

_The sweetest women and bravest the galaxy has ever known will always be missed._

As he placed the stone deep so it could never be moved easily. He took some flower seeds that he grabbed from the ship that he bought for their home here on earth that they would have had together with the most incredible garden that Tif had always dreamt of, he placed them in the middle of the grave, so the next year they would grow, he was thrilled they were growing flowers in any kind of weather. He only prayed there continual bloom, would last forever and would last here on this planet.

Hours passed, before he stopped sulking and slowly got up then made his way to his ship.

By nightfall, he had made his way to Seattle Children's Hospital, and was sitting in the viewing hall of the new born babies. He had been sitting there for over two hours when looking, quietly speaking to his smiling daughter who finally had fallen asleep. He spoke to her in ways only people like him could, and that was telepathically.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A young nurse in white asked him questionably unsure why the strange man was staring at the premature baby, not recognizing him as any of the fathers.

"What...oh no I was just thinking… I'd better get going." He pushed himself up and slowly walked out of the hospital with one last goodbye to his daughter.

_Goodbye my darling flowered angel, we will meet each other again, I'll promise you that no matter what I'll stay alive for you._

He mentally told his daughter as he walked out the sliding doors and made the long trek to his hidden ship.

Clay waited till it was around 1 am, before he started the ship and took off back home to the location of the Alliance to report his grave news and loss of his wife, and demand the protection his friends and most trusted Alliance council had promised.

Little did he know that once he returned another mission would come for him and Alan, with their crew.

He went and picked up Allan in their large ship as Alan's six year old son ran from upstairs when he noticed his father had not waited for him to run and get something from his room. He rushed outside to ask for his father to at leastsay goodbye. However his father was in a rush and hte engines were warming up as the draw bridge had been drawn.

Alan's heart was broken at the sight of his kid looking betrayed, and he yelled back to his son, as he had rushed to try to get him to come back, Alan promised him is he would return and would read to him the tale he never finished as a bedtime story.

Little did Jim notice the tears of his mother were of misery, but a differnt kind of missery. The night before Alan explained the reasons his wife had a birth markt he shap of a dragonfly appear the night after they had sex for the first time together. This mark appeared as if it had always been on her body, and stayed their ever since. He explained the feelings that he was not to return, and to be prepaired for him to never return, for he had a feeling that he might die soon, and had expained how he needed his wife to be strong. Then Alan made her promise to keep both her son and her own identity low key, and to inform their child when he was old enough and ready. He neglected to inform her about his best friends child, for he believed that if she was ever to stay out of danger it was on earth without the galexies awarness.

All he knew was the last sight of home was the quick glance of his sons hurt heart and his little cottage inn, while his friend Clay patted his shoulder and they morned the loss of saying goodbye together.

However, as days past, they came near an untraveled galaxy, when a pirate ship surprised them.

Before they knew it a large fire ball blast inflamed the middle of the ship where they were standing fighting bravely against many pirate invadors. Both men easily fought without a sweat, tossing the enemies back with their harsh punches to their own invading enemy injured. Some enemy men fell during the fight into the deep endless abyss of space, where the tragedy of floating in the air forever would continue to plague them. Never the less in the long flight, flames began engulfing the ship, and chaos ruled.

All to soon an explosion occured, the two best friends were tossed back into the air, as a ball of flames swallowed the ship, turning it to ashes, and caught the air born friends in its rather. As the flames surrounded the two friends one seconds, the dispearance of the flames revealed the demise of two men of the royal line, two cousins by paper, fathers of a single child, and two best friends for life demise.

Little did the two children one of the age of seven, the other the age of one month, know that they were left completely fatherless, as the dark nightmarish night was the same night their their true fathers vanished from life. Their true fathers who promised to return and see them again, were gone, and they would only be thought of as jerks who walked away, by their children if their lives would stay uninterupted by this families long aged war, for the rest of their lives.

The funny thing with greed, and long aged wars or problems is, they always find a way of coming back. It was certian, even a scholar could predict that these two children and the spouse of Alan, would have their lives broght back into this conflict soon. For nothing stay's buried forever, its only a matter fo time before someone digs up the evidence, and goes hunting again for the remaining holders of the Oracles to the Lost Pirate Tressure of years ago.

Although, between the two children they both felt something disappear from them. Both the Wyatt daughter and the Hawkins son during their growing years, could understand, for they would not understand till they became adults themselves, for they were too young at the current age to even comprehend the feelins they had inside that hurtful night. Only one person would ever know what the feelings were, and she was making sure her son was kept safe by no one ever knowing what they both were, she would keep her promise of staying low key till he was ready to know and decide what to do.

Nevertheless, at this exact moment both of thepeople who knew what the three family memebers were exactly, had both parished in the ship falmes and were forever gone. They now had nothing to worry about fear of discovery for they were now known to all but the Senate that knew of them as more than regular children and the spouse of one of their own, they were the last Oracle maps to the Forbidden Lost Treasure of Captain Bloody Blades Francis.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da<em>

_So finally we find out what happened to Alan Hawkins… hmm he's a jerk at times it seems. (I know in the film you don't see his face and stuff... But I remember being a kid and seeing the movie thinkg What a Jerk, when you learned of the father, so I made him a slight jerk. Which is understandible with both his parents being killed in a plumage/raid and being adopted my Alan Hawkins Uncle. But I also wanted a slight caring nature, like maybe their was more to Jim's father leaving and causing his mother great sweels of tears.)_

_So he all along is a map Oracles to a place… His son Jim and wife are also these map Oracles… This new born Bradlyn is also a map Oracle to this new tressure that is the Lost Pirates Tressure…_

_Well now this is the prologue you see her origins… And what happened trust me things would have been confusing in the next chapter if some things like this were not in there._

_Next chapter its 20 years later (5 years after Tressure Planet Events)… Bradlyn is now an adult stuck babysitting neighborhood kids while she's home from school and their parents are away… Uh oh all to soon disaster strikes. Find out what happens next and how disaster has found her. __**(Welcome to take any funny babysitting issues or ideas the children are both nine (fraternal twins ones a boy the others a girl) so welcome for those suggestions… I wrote the chapter but It's not that large so I wanted to see if I could fit some babysitting comedy in there…)  
><strong>__Note I won't post till I have 2 REVIEWS so please post them soon._

_ALSO ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS I love TO hear readers ideas of what they want to see… SO don't be afraid if you have any ideas._

_Also If you like the story go ahead and add it to Favorites or Alerts_

_If you like my writing or other stories I write then go ahead and add me to your Alerts and Favorites._

_Thank you for being such wonderful readers and I hope you enjoyed till next time TA TA._


End file.
